Janice Garnett (Rise)
'''Janice Garnett '''is a survivor of the outbreak in Rise, and is a main character in the first and second seasons of the series. She is the mother of Tyler Garnett, and is struck by a car driven by a daytime drunk at the start of the outbreak. After close friends Meghan Chapel, Lauren Salcedo, and Alicia Haven help transport her to the hospital, the four are found in the midst of the first monster horde of the series, forcing them to evacuate the building through an emergency exit. After being stopped and ordered to return inside of the hospital by an armed soldier, Alicia beats and eventually kills the soldier in defense before Janice and her group retreat up the street in escape of the hospital. After Lauren finds and hot wires a car, she leads the group to the school in which Tyler is currently attending at the time of the outbreak, and picks him up before the group manages to take refuge in the Callis Family home. After Meghan and Alicia return to the house with Emilio Vasquez, Franklin Carter, Bill Taylor, and an unconscious John Callis, Janice begins to look after the group and prepare them food and water. Once John and Emilio depart from the group in search of Jessica Callis, Janice takes part in helping to fortify and defend the Callis Family neighborhood before she and the group meet and save Salem Ailwood and her group from an impending monster horde. After the groups are forced to split up, Janice, alongside Tyler, Amy Callis, Meghan and Bill are forced to abandon the rest of the group as the neighborhood gets overrun at the end of the first season. Representation Janice is shown to be a problematic mother, not necessarily taking much seriously before the outbreak began. Following the events of the outbreak, she seemingly realizes that she needs to focus attention of the people and the things that matter, eventually finding it in herself to not only put her child's life ahead of her own, but her group's life ahead of her own as well. As the first season plays out, Janice begins to start evolving into a survivor that learns from the mistakes she makes in life and begins to pull herself together into a more, overall capable individual, ready to survive impending hordes of monsters and keeping her group protected in the process. Appearances Season One * Day Zero - Part One * Day Zero - Part Two * It'll Grow on You * Hearts Beat for a Reason * Novocaine * Closer to Home * King of the Clouds Trivia * Janice appears in the first season of the series more times than any other character in the series, appearing in seven total episodes. The only episode Janice does not appear in, or be mentioned in, in the first season of the series is "Remnants of the Same." * Creator of the series Zachary Serra said that during the writing process for the first season of the series, he modeled Janice's appearance after Leighton Meester.